The demigod legacy Book 1: The quest
by Sorry that username is taken
Summary: A month after Percy and Thalia combined their powers to defeat Kronos, they were supposed to meet Annabeth for the first time since she became a hunter, but all of the hunters and Grover dissapeared and Percy,Thalia,and Nico must go on a quest to save them. What will happen to the three most powerful demigods as they look for their missing friends? Percy/Thalia T for language AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO that belongs to Rick Riordan**

**p.s. This is my first story I would appreciate any tips you have**

**- Percy Waterblue**

**Prologue**

It's been a month since Thalia and Percy defeated Kronos, and three years since Annabeth joined the hunters. They haven't seen her since. Over the Three years Percy and Thalia have become best friends, though they still fight from time to time.

**Chapter One**

_Percy POV_

My alarm woke me up from the first decent sleep I've had in a long time. I asked myself why I had to set my alarm for so early in the morning? Then I answered myself, She was going to be here. Today was going to be the first day that me or Thalia had seen Annabeth since she became a hunter. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door followed by "You up yet Kelp-head?". It was Thalia. "Ya, I'll be out in just a sec" I yelled back.I got dressed and met Thalia outside. " What took you so long seaweed brain?" she asked, "Chiron is waiting for us at the big house." So, I followed Thalia up to the big house wondering what was going on. When we got there, Chiron had a grave look on his face and we instantly knew something bad had happened. "What's wrong Chiron?" asked Thalia. "You may want to sit down for this" he said, "Grover and the hunters were out in the woods when the all disappeared, I'm afraid that no one knows what happened to them." I was instantly filled with anger and sadness, how could no one know what happened to them. I was about to ask if anyone was looking for them, but Chiron seemed to read my mind and said "They have sent out several search parties but all attempts to find them we're in vain." "We want a quest to go find them" me and Thalia said simultaneously. As we went up to the oracle to get our quest I wondered How could a godess along with several hunters and a stayr just disappear like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short first chapter and please review **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**Chapter 2**

_Percy POV_

We had just left the oracle…without a prophecy. Which meant no quest for us, since Chiron won't let us go on a quest without a prophecy. As Thalia and I were leaving Nico came out of the shadows and nearly gave me a heart attack, "So are you guys just gonna give up that easily?" Nico asked us. "No we can't give up, but we can't get a quest so we'll have to sneak out tonight," Thalia said, " Can you hide us in the shadows so we can sneak out without getting caught, Nico?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. " What can I do to help?" I asked. " Just pack up, be ready to leave tonight and don't do anything stupid, got it Sea-Weed brain?" . I muttered "Got it" then went back to my cabin to prepare for the quest. Right after I finished packing I got an Iris message in my fountain that my dad had installed a few years ago. In it I saw Grover, Artemis and the hunters chained up in the middle of a dark jail cell I tried to get their attention but, for some reason they couldn't see or hear me. Then I heard a knock on my door, and I slashed the Iris message with my sword and answered the door, it was Thalia and Nico "Ready to go Kelp-Head?" Thalia asked " I'm ready let's go" I responded.

After we finally got out of camp and out of view of the demigods on guard duty we came out of the shadows. "So what do we do now?" Nico asked. "I don't know." I said. Man, thought, we really didn't think this through we had absolutely no way of tracking them and even worse we don't know where to start. After we all sat there thinking of where to start, we heard a rustling in the bushes, Instantly, our demigod instincts kicked in and we all drew our weapons. Then Grover's girlfriend Juniper (**A/N Is that her name? I can't remember) **came out of the bushes and said " Please don't attack I think I know where they took Grover, I overheard him talking with the hunters and the said something about a small town in Kentucky called Murray." she continued on to tell us to rescue her boyfriend Grover. After she left we discussed how we could get down to Kentucky. "We could fly." Nico said. Me and Thalia both immediately shouted NO. So, we decided to "borrow" a car(we left an I owe You note)and we were on our way to Kentucky.

When we arrived in Murray, Kentucky we all decided to start looking for them in the morning, what exactly we would be looking for, I don't know. When we got up in the morning I was doubtful that we would find something, I was right…. Kind of.

**So what did you think good, bad? Any suggestions? I was thinking of making Thalia and Percy fall in love, would you want to see that? Please answer my questions and comment Thx**

**-Percy Waterblue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the past two extremely short chapters… I will make this one much longer - Percy Waterblue**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Percy POV_

When I said I was kind of right I meant in that we didn't find anything, but something found us. It started up with us three splitting up to search the town, I took the right, Thalia took the middle, and Nico took the left. Thinking back on it I wish that we had never split up because it nearly got us killed. I had just given up hope that we would find something and was about to go back to our motel room that we rented when I heard Thalia scream. Instantly I sprinted towards we I heard the scream come from to see Nico and Thalia cornered in a small alleyway by a Hydra. When Thalia saw me she yelled "Well don't just stand there, do something seaweed-brain!" So, I uncapped riptide, and tried to attack the monster with out cutting off one of it's heads. I failed which resulted in me accidentally cutting off all of it's heads. That was followed by several insults from Thalia and Nico that I would rather not repeat. Then, we combined our powers and attacked the hydra together, Thalia shocked it with lightning, I sent a tsunami at it from the sewer below me, and Nico opened a giant rift in the ground which closed after the Hydra fell into it. Afterwards, we found out that using our powers together like that destroyed the entire town and that we were standing in the middle of a giant crater. We were speechless as we looked at the destruction that we caused in what used to be a small Kentucky town. Finally, Nico broke the silence by getting a big mischievous grin and saying "Well that was fun" Which caused Thalia to scream at him "THAT WAS FUN! WE JUST DESTROYED OUR ONLY LEAD YOU LITTLE-" " Wait who's that" I asked, cutting off Thalia's rant and saving Nico, while pointing at a lone figure who was staring down at us. Then, he took off running after he saw that we had noticed him. We all ran after him, and we eventually cornered him by a cliff. "Who are you" I asked him, " I am but a pawn in his master plan, it's too late too stop him, Perseus, He's already too powerful, you will not live to see your friends ever again" he replied, then as I was about to teach this punk a thing or to he disappeared into the shadows. I gasped and started to ask "Did he just shad-" I was cut off by Thalia and Nico nodding, both with a grim expression on their faces. We sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to comprehend what we just heard and saw, then Nico said " I think I know where he's going" Me and Thalia just looked at Nico and he answered our question before we could even ask it " He's going to Mount Tam in San Francisco" Nico said. After deciding that Nico's hunch was our best (and only) lead, we packed up what supplies we had that survived our battle with the Hydra and started walking on our way to find some sort of transportation.

_Thalia POV_

Well, after me nearly killing Nico tension was high among us to say the least. I decided as much as it killed me inside I would have to apologize to Nico. "Hey, Nico" I said " Sorry for losing it on you back there, I was just afraid that we wouldn't be able to continue our quest and find our friends" "That's okay" Nico said. Then, after a while, Percy said " We need to make sure that what happened back there doesn't happen again, I don't think we should use our powers together, unless it's an emergency." Nico and I just nodded in agreement. As we were walking we saw a light up ahead, so we ran to it. It turns out that it was the porch light of a random little hut in the middle of nowhere, my instincts screamed to me that something bad would happen to us if we didn't leave right now. Just as I was about to tell them how I felt about this place, the door creaked open and inside was a creepy looking old lady who said "We've been waiting for you young demigods."

Then the old lady yelled into the house "Euryale, our guests are hear.""Coming Stheno" came the reply. Those names sounded awfully familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard them before… Then when the other one came I remembered where I heard those names before, they were the names of Medusa's two sisters! I had to warn Percy and Nico, but Right as I told them to run the other gorgon got to the door and speaking together they said " Perseus you have killed our sister, so we are going to kill you!" then they lunged towards us, but we were already running. Then, right as we were about to lose them Sea-weed brain tripped, and the gorgons were upon him. I don't know what came over me but I felt a type of anger that I have never felt before well up in side me, then I yelled "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Then, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all had a happy Fourth of July! I know I did, it's one of My favorite holidays, I mean when else do you get to blow stuff up and set stuff on fire without getting in trouble, I do have a tendency to play with fire and explosives, but I always get in trouble, or injured, like this on time I was playin' with a lighter and I accidentally dropped it (I'm a clutz) and I set my foot on fire, I still have a burn mark on my foot cause I was wearing flip flops when it happened … anyways this chapter will be longer than the others… I may take about a week until I update again, due to some family issues, also I'm going camping … btw I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my story and favorited me or/and the story. Remember I accept any type of tips suggestions or criticism( good or bad) Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! Also, tell me if you would rather have very long chapters, but more time in between updates, or shorter time in between updates, and shorter chapters? Please answer in your reviews, and thanks again for reading! Btw this chapter is the beginning of Percy/Thalia**

**Percy Waterblue**

**Chapter 4**

_Thalia POV_

I woke up in the back of a van and I sat up only to realize that I had a massive headache. "So, your finally awake pinecone face" Percy said from the driver's seat in the van. " What happened? How long was I out for?" I asked Percy and Nico, who had just woken up from taking a nap. "You completely disengaged the gorgons right before they got to Percy" Nico said. I felt like there was something else they weren't telling me so I asked them " What are you not telling me?" I asked not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer to that question. "Thalia," Percy said " You've been out for a week…" A WEEK! How could I be out for an entire week, I asked myself in my head. Then I asked them if we got any knew leads and if I missed any thing while I was passed out. "Well, other then a few monster attacks you haven't really missed too much, right now we're about an hour away from Chicago" Nico said. " I think we should visit Sears tower don't you, Thalia?" Percy teased while Nico was trying to stifle his laughter. I gave them both a glare which got them to shut up. The rest of the drive to Chicago was pretty much quite other than some small talk.

Once we got into the city we decided to stay there for the night and we rented a hotel room. After we got our room ready we decided to take a break from our quest and to go and have some fun at Navy Pier. When we got there the first thing we did was get on the Ferris wheel, which I objected too but death breath pushed me and seaweed brain into a seat and he got in his own seat and the next thing I know we are at the very top of the Ferris wheel when the worst thing possible happened, it broke down and we were stuck at the very top. I was so scared that without thinking of what I was doing I threw myself on seaweed brain and buried my face in his shirt. The next thing I know one of the workers there came up on a ladder and said "Let's go lovebirds"

_Ferris Wheel worker POV_

When I climbed up the ladder to get the people from the top of the Ferris wheel down, I saw two kids, a girl that looked like a punk who had her face buried in the shirt of a red-faced boy with sea-green eyes that looked extremely uncomfortable. "Let's go lovebirds" I said to them and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital and the told me that I got struck by lightning and fell from a ladder while trying to get to teenagers out of the seat that was stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel do to technical difficulties. They told me that I'd been in a coma for over 6 months! All I could wonder is what I did to deserve this…

_Percy POV_

When the Ferris wheel stopped while me and Thalia were stuck at the top I knew that I was with the worst possible person to be with in that situation/ I mean, I knew Thalia was afraid of heights, but I never realized how bad her fear was until then. Thalia instantly flung herself on me and buried her face into my shirt when the Ferris Wheel came to an abrupt halt. I felt my face get red as a tomato when she did this, and I really hoped that she wouldn't realize how much I was blushing. Though as uncomfortable as I felt it kinda felt right…NO, what was I thinking, me and Thalia were best friends. Then, a worker came up the ladder to get us down, but he said the worst thing possible, "Let's go lovebirds", the instant he said that I felt my face get redder (If that was even possible), and a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the poor worker causing him too fall off of the ladder. "Oops" was all I heard Thalia say about it and when we got down I could see that her face was as red as mine was. Then Nico came over to us and said in a teasing manner "Have fun up there _lovebirds_?_" _Then, Thalia struck him with lightning and I sent a giant wave at him. While Nico was on the ground having what looked like a mini seizure from the freezing cold wave and the lightning strike we sent at him, Me and Thalia went up to Nico and while we were both glaring at him, Thalia said "Don't you dare tell anyone about that, got it death breath?". Nico recovered quickly and nodded right away then said "Got it….._lovebirds_" And before we could do anything he shadow traveled back to the hotel room. Then, Thalia said " That goes for you too sea-weed brain" All I did is nod because unlike Nico I knew better than to say anything to Thalia when she's pissed off. As we were on our way back to our hotel room, I felt like someone or something was following us, but when I looked behind me nothing was there, the street was completely vacant. Then, the next thing I know Me and Thalia where surrounded by a pack of at least 15 hellhounds. Me and Thalia each pulled out our weapons, I pulled out riptide, and Thalia pulled out Aegis and her spear. We stood back to back waiting for one of the hellhounds to pounce, when the last person in the world I expected to see stepped out of the shadows. There standing over 7 feet tall was the titan, Hyperion. " So, we meet again young demigods" Hyperion said, " I'd love to stay and chat, but I have other things that need to be attended to". Me and Thalia just stood there with our jaws dropped while Hyperion laughed and said " Good bye, you'll make a good snack for my pets, though it's a shame too cause you were on the right path to finding your friends." Then he laughed and made a motion with his hand and he left us alone with the hellhounds. Then, a hellhound pounced at us and I recovered from the shock of seeing Hyperion just in time and struck it down, making it turn to dust, literally inches in front of my face. Then, I used my power to summon sewer water and I blasted the hellhounds with it causing the majority of them turn to dust, while temporarily immobilizing the rest. Then, Thalia summoned lightning to kill the ones that had survived my attack. As we went back to the apartment we decided that we would have to contact Chiron and deal with him yelling at us so that we could tell him about Hyperion. When we got to our hotel room we were about to open the door, when we both realized that we had been holding hands the entire walk back. Part of me didn't want to let go but I ignored it and we both let go of each others hands. We opened the door and went into the apartment blushing.

_Nico's POV_

I was just about to call room service when Percy and Thalia walked into the room. Both of them were 6 different shades of red. I wonder what happened after I left them alone at the pier? Oh well, I could tell that those two were in love, everyone could tell that except themselves. I sighed (mentally), When I first met Thalia, I had some feelings for her, but Percy was like a brother to me, him and Sally have let me live with them for the past two years, and I knew how much he loved her (Even if he won't admit it) and I just decided to abandon all feelings I had for Thalia and help those two get together. The fact that Thalia loved Percy back helped me in my quest as matchmaker. Yup, Nico, the son of Hades, matchmaker. So far I'd been more successful than any of Aphrodite's kids in pushing them together. After they got in, after about a minute of uncomfortable silence, I asked "So what did I miss, you two look like redder than a stop sign". After I said that I braced my self for a shock from Thalia, but it never came. The fact that it never came worried me, and I knew that something else had happened, then, before I could ask them what had happened, Percy said "On our way back from the pier, me and Thalia were surrounded by a group of hellhounds that were lead from Hyperion, he didn't expect us to survive… and he told us that we were on the right path to finding our friends." I gasped then asked, even though I knew the answer to my own question, "Isn't he the Titan that was trapped in a maple tree in New York? Percy and Thalia paled, obviously forgetting whatever happened between them that made them blush so much, and nodded. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I decided to lighten the mood by teasing them about whatever caused them to blush, "So, what happened on the way back that made you two blush so much?" I asked. They both glared at me, and then Thalia smacked me and said "Shut up, Death Breath" I sighed, though I was happy that things were back to normal. Then we ordered room service, and went to bed. I lied in bed for hours pondering what Percy and Thalia had said about Hyperion coming back, when all of the sudden I heard Thalia come out of her room look at me and go into Percy's room. They started talking thinking that I was asleep, and it hurt me that they didn't want to hear their conversation, so naturally I eavesdropped. "Percy, are you awake?" "Ya, what do you want?" "We need to talk about what happened on they way back from the pier" The was a minute of silence before Percy went on to say "What part?" "You know what I'm talking about Kelp-Head." "Oh, that…um…Sorry?" "Ugh, You are such a seaweed brain" "What did you want me to say about it Pinecone face?" "Percy, I think I'm falling in love with you" "Oh… so your not mad at me?" Then I heard a loud smack and a yelp as Percy yelled 'ow', then Thalia stormed out of the room while Percy yelled "Thalia wait!", and that was all that happened that night as I tried to register the conversation I just heard, as I realized that Thalia was gonna be pissed at Percy.

_Thalia POV_

I am so pissed off at Kelp-head right now. I TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM AND HE GETS THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I'M MAD AT HIM! I can't believe him and I hope that he was hurt when I smacked him. When I got out of bed in the morning I saw kelp head sitting on the couch waiting for me without Nico. "Where is Nico?" I asked grumpily "Thalia I'm sor-" Percy started before I cut him off "Where's Nico?" I growled. Percy winced as I glared at him. "He went to run an errand before we leave" Percy said, I was about to go back to my room when Percy said "Thals wait, about last night I'm sorry, and I love you too" I glared at him "Now you get the nerve to tell me tha-" I was cut off by him kissing, it felt as if time itself stopped, it was the best thing I ever felt, when Death Breath opened the door and completely ruined the moment "Hey guys are you re-" He just stared at us as he looked up at the two of us, I instantly blushed. "S-so….ahem…um.. well…are you ready to go?" Nico asked looking totally uncomfortable. For a minute the three of us just sat there frozen staring at each other when Percy broke the silence by saying "Um.. We should probably get going so we can…um… save Grover and the hunters." "Ya, we should we need to make it to San Fran as soon as possible" I said quickly, "First, we should contact Chiron" Nico said. So, we went to the bathroom, turned on the sink, and tossed a drachma into the sink, and we contacted Chiron. When the image first popped up Chiron was instructing an Archery lesson with what appeared to be some new campers. "Chiron" Percy yelled to get his attention. Chiron turned and saw us and dismissed his class. Once the last demigod left Chiron came to us and started rambling on about how dangerous and irresponsible it was for us to go off on a quest by ourselves especially since we are the children of the Big Three. When he finished his rant, Percy and I went on to explain everything that happened on the quest, leaving out the kiss. Then, Nico got a huge grin on his face and started to say "Chiron, what would happen, hypothetically, if two children of the big three were to fall in lo-" Percy beat me to getting the little punk but I still shocked him even though Percy knocked him out. Then, Chiron gave us a long, hard(**A/N THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) **look **(A/N awww….) **then he said that a tribe of centaurs were in Omaha, Nebraska, which was on the way to San Fran and that they could give us some more supplies, I thought that me and Percy were off the hook when Chiron said "I'll need to have a talk with you two about your relationship when you get back" Then he cut communications with us. While me and Percy waited for Nico to gain consciousness, we took that time to talk about our relationship… Oh, who am I kidding we just made out until Nico was up.

_Percy POV_

After Nico woke up to us making out he started complaining that he was becoming a third wheel, and that if we even flirted a little bit in front of him he would summon two skeletons to separate us. After a lot of bargaining, we agreed to not knock him out if he made fun of us as long as we could still make out in front of him. So, with that out of the way we packed got into our van and took the I-80 to Omaha. When we got to Omaha we followed Chiron's directions but it just led us to a giant clearing in the middle of a forest. We yelling at each other cause we thought that one of us messed up the directions, when we heard a growl. Echidna and the Chimera came out from behind the trees followed by several monsters- including dracaena, basilisks, and hellhounds- It was a mini army! We took out our weapons when Echidna stepped forward and said " Young Perseus, you've gotten more powerful since we last met you in St. Louis, but this time there is no where for you to run" Echidna gave a wicked laugh, while Thalia gave me a questioning look. Then Echidna ordered her monster to attack us. I took on the Chimera and Echidna, while Nico and Thalia took on the rest of the monsters. I took a slash at the Chimera but it blocked my attack and countered it by shooting flames at me and attempting to bite me with it's tail. As I dodged the Chimera's attacks I looked to see how Thalia and Nico were doing, Nico and Thalia appeared to be doing just fine by themselves so I continued hacking away at the Chimera while dodging all of it's attacks Then after the Chimera just narrowly missed me with it's flames it tried to attack me with it's tail, which I then cut of. When I did this the Chimera gave me a look that told me it was just flat out pissed. Then, before it could recover from the shock of having it's tail cut of I decapitated it causing it to turn to dust. When that happened Echidna screamed and summoned a shit load of monsters to kill us. Me, Thalia, and Nico were standing back-to-back-to-back and were surrounded by monsters, we would've used our powers together to take all the monsters out, but we were all near complete exaustion and we were about to faint at any moment. Just when I thought that we were all gonna die we heard a loud battle cry and the sounds of hooves. Then, all of the monsters around us exploded into dust. The centaurs had saved us. Then, simultaneously, Me, Thalia, and Nico all fainted. When I woke up I was in a small room with Nico, he was already awake. "Where are we?" I asked "In the centaurs' camp" Nico replied. Then, he asked "So, you and Thalia? I just shook my head "I don't know, I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it, but we decided that we should just stay friends so we don't ruin our friendship" Nico scoffed "Percy, you and Thalia are perfect for each other you need to go up to her and tell her that you want to be with her no matter what." "You know what? You're right Nico I'll go tell Thalia how I feel about her." So, with that I left my room to go find Thalia who was in her room, looking into her mirror. "Thalia, I can't be just friends with you anymore, I love you and I want you no matter what" Thalia looked at me with a horrified expression, then I realized that it wasn't a mirror that she was looking, it was an Iris message. With her father.

**Well, what do you think? Did you love it, hate it? Please review and tell me what you think should happen next, and how you think Zeus should react. This chapter has been my longest yet and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember the more you review, the more motivation I get, and the more motivation I get the faster updates come ou so please review. Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter.**

**Percy Waterblue**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about the late update, I had some family issues, and I recently have been spending time to get ready for football. Also, I have spent some time rethinking the plotline of the story because it is progressing faster than I would like it to. I will not be updating as frequently as before during the school year but my chapters will be longer, I will try to update at least once a week sometimes more. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Special thanks to Atmo Stormfire, who has helped me with the story, and to Thalia jackson123 who has provided consistent reviews which have motivated me to continue updating thank you both. Also I have recently made a Percy/Artemis story. Please read it and tell me what you think about it. I know I said that I would update this story yesterday but I went to a concert instead, yeah I know please don't hate me for it though. By the way I was listening to American Idiot by Green Day while writing most of this chapter. Okay now on to the chapter.**

**- Percy Waterblue**

**Warning: ****My cousin told me that this chapter is graphic so yeah just a heads up.**

**Ch.5**

_Percy POV_

Shit. It was the only word I could think of as I sat there waiting to be smited. And to think that I had survived the Great Prophecy only to be taken down by an overprotective dad. Then, for the first time in my life something lucky happened to me. "Thalia, who said that? I shall smite them." Zeus yelled. Thalia looked towards me then the closet in her room and I got the message and hid in there while Thalia finished her conversation with her father. "Um…It was just a centaur joking around?" Thalia said. Wow, I thought, Me and Thalia were really unconvincing liars, maybe we could have the Stoll twins teach us how to lie better when we got back to camp. "Damn centaurs I'll find out which one said that and I'll send them to Taturus**(A/N Did I say that right?)** Zeus said, interrupting me from my thoughts. Then, Thalia said "Um.. I have to go now by dad" and she quickly ended the Iris message and dragged me out of the closet "WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING YOU DUMBASS, YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Thalia screamed at me. Then I said "Glad to see you care so much" I instantly regretted saying it I tried to brace myself for the slap that was surely coming, but I didn't do it in time, and let me tell you that girl can slap. After she slapped me, she kissed me and walked out of the room, leaving me in complete shock.

After all that I told Nico what happened and after laughing for about five minutes straight he said the wisest thing I have ever heard "Girls are confusing." **(A/N Sorry if that offended anyone, but its true girls are very confusing) **So, after Nico's words of wisdom we continued or journey west towards San Francisco. Nothing eventful happened the rest of the way there which had us all on edge as we reached Mt. Tam. It was still afternoon when we arrived so we decided to get some lunch and relax until sunset.

Once it was sunset we headed into the garden of the Hesperides. Zoë's sisters stood there to greet us along with Ladon. Once the three of us were in the garden, the went on some long rant about how we trapped their father under the sky, blah blah blah, and sent Ladon after us, first he attacked Nico, while he was summoning skeleton warriors to help us, and he knocked him unconscious. That left just me and Thalia. Ladon turned toward us ready to attack, but we beat him to it. First I summoned a massive tsunami wave from the ocean and sent it down at Ladon, smashing him against the tree that held the Apples of Immortality. Then, as he was soaking wet and in a daze from my attack Thalia sent the largest lightning bolt she could summon at Ladon, using my water to amplify the amount of electricity she was attacking Ladon with. Ladon was on fire and was slowly disintegrating, but it wasn't fast enough, he still had about ten minutes until he completely disintegrated. So, me and Thalia remained on the attack, one of us would draw Ladon's attention, and the other would attack. Eventually, Ladon was just a big pile of dust. It was then that Nico decided to wake up. "Wow you two defeated Ladon by yourselves, you can go pick the apples of Immortality now" he said groggily. We didn't really want them but we decided to pick all the apples from the tree seeing as they might come in handy later.

We went to then went to the top of the mountain to se our friends gagged, tied up, and passed out while Lady Artemis was holding the sky. Then, Atlas, Hyperion, and Oceanus all came over to us. " Well young demigods, we didn't expect you three to make it this far, but we'll be more than happy to take care of you ourselves, especially after what you did to our former leader Kronos." Atlas said. I told Nico to go get help and I pushed him into a shadow against his will. Then, I told Thalia to go untie our friends and try to wake them up so they could help us. I, then, being the seaweed brain I am, charged the three Titans bringing the largest wave I have ever summoned behind me as I myself had a hurricane around me. Oceanus attempted to stop the wave, but as he was concentrated on the wave I quickly beheaded him. One down, two to go. Then, I brought the wave down on Hyperion sending him into a giant bolder that shattered on impact. Hyperion got up, Ichor oozing out of his body, and a large rock stuck in his forehead, he then proceeded to take the rock out of his head and a bunch of pink gooey brain matter started seeping out along with the golden Ichor. He then started charging me when I saw Atlas behind me swinging his sword downwards, when Nico came with Bob the Titan **(A/N Only those who have read the Demigod Files will know who Bob is)** and an army of the undead**.** Bob seeing that I was about to get cleaved in half, threw his spear at Atlas and proceeded to attack him while I dealt with Hyperion. Hyperion slashed at me but his form was sloppy and I continuously landed hits on him until I was able to behead him, just like with Oceanus(Whose body and head faded away) but instead of waiting for his head to disappear like with Oceanus, I kicked his head off the mountain because it was so disgusting. I then went to help Bob push Atlas under the sky, and Artemis was freed. We had saved our friends and I had defeated two titans single handedly, so I did what every great hero would have done in my situation, I fainted.

**Well I hope that you liked the chapter, again I'm sorry about the late update, but I was very busy. I will update Guardian of the Hunt next. By the way My birthday is on the 10****th**** so I might just try and sneak in two new chapters then cause I'm usually in a good mood then. Also school starts on August 14****th**** for me so updates will be scattered then. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember Read and Review that's what will give me the motivation to update sooner, read my Guardian of the Hunters story please. Until next time,**

**-Percy Waterblue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys what's up? Hehehe uh… please don't kill me. I have no free time. I have 3 hours of homework every night, 4 if you count studying, and I have football right after school ends up to 6. By the time I finish my homework, I am too tired to do anything else. I work on my stories in the morning before school when I can but, I don't get much done, which means that my updates will be randomly posted. Sorry, for making you all wait, I will up date Guardian of the Hunt next.**

**A**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Percy POV_

~DREAMSCAPE~

_I was standing in the middle of a dark room. I couldn't see anything at all, and when I reached for riptide it wasn't there. Suddenly, a deep voice came out of nowhere. "Perseus Jackson, we have been watching you…" The voice seemed to come from all directions and scared me so much that I almost shit myself. "W-who are you?" I asked while trembling in a defensive position from where I was standing. "We are many Perseus… you will meet us in due time son of Poseidon… Now awake, someone's waiting for you." _

_~END DREAMSCAPE~_

"PERCY!" along with a dark figuring bulldozing into me was what awaited me when I woke up. I cleared my eyes and saw that it was Thalia. "Hey Thals… How long was I out?" I asked "3 months" came the reply "Oh that's not too lo- WAIT DID YOU SAY THREE MONTHS!?" I screamed. "Glad to see your alright Kelp head now come on its time for dinner" As if on cue my stomach growled. I guess being out cold for three months really works up an appetite. I went in to the dining hall and as I was sacrificing my food, all of my old friends came up and asked me how I was feeling and congratulated me on the successful quest. Just as I was about to go to my table I noticed it wasn't there anymore. So, I asked Thalia what happened to it. She said that the rest of the Olympians were tired of the big three arguing with each other all the time, and were forcing them to do pretty much everything together until it stopped. As a result, the children of the big three all shared one table.**(A/N I know it may not seem important right now, but it will be later in the chapter, so don't for get that.)**

Just as I was about to join Thalia and Nico at the big three table, when some camper I didn't recognize with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to me. His muscles were so big that they looked unreal. I mean seriously, it can't be healthy for your muscles to be that big. Next to him was a kid who looked like he could be his twin, but he wasn't nearly as ripped, and he looked vaguely familiar, and another kid that looked kind of like me. "What do you think your doing punk, this table is for children of the big three only. Not little weaklings like you." The huge dude said. I then said "I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon so why don't you back off?" I said surprising myself with the hostility in my voice, this kid affected me like Ares did, he gave off an aura that made you want to break something. "I'm Hercules, these are Achilles and Theseus, so watch who your talking to wimp" When I realized who he was, I remembered what he did to my friend Zoë, yes I consider her my friend, and I gave into the urge to punch him. When I hit him I heard a sickening crack, and a bunch of gasps from the other campers, and Hercules hit the floor with a thud. He was out cold.

Theseus and Achilles started to move towards me but there were three bright flashes and the big three was there. Zeus looked like he was about to smite me, my dad looked angry and disappointed, and Hades looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Zeus was about to start saying something, but my father cut him off. "I will deal with this brother, Percy how could you do that to him do you know of all his amazing deeds?" My father asked while seething with anger. "If you mean all the things other people did that he took credit for, then yes I do know of his so called 'amazing deeds'" I said while making air quotations around the words amazing deeds. That made my dads face turn redder than a stop sign and Zeus' face turn purpler than a purple crayon**(A/N Ya, I know I'm so creative dontcha think, btw for those who are wondering, I did make up the word purpler) **Then my father said six words that made me sadder than I've ever felt in my life "Perseus Jackson I herby disown you". Then, I felt a blinding pain and felt weaker than I have ever felt in my entire life. "You no longer have your water powers" My fat- Poseidon informed me. Zeus looked happy, and Hades looked… Angry? Then Hades said something that shocked everyone "If you disown Percy than I adopt him"**(A/N I know, I know you probably read this in another story, I cant remember the authors name, but I'll give them full credit for it in either the authors note at the bottom of this chapter, or the top of the next, either way I didn't come up with that seen, but I needed Percy to become a child of Hades. It's important to the story)**

As soon as he said that, the shadows consumed me and I felt my power come back, but it felt different. I was the first to shake off the shock that came along with Hades adopting me and I said "Thank You Unc- er, Dad" When I called him dad his face seemed to light up and his eyes turned from a pitch black to a very dark grey. After that, he was about to say something when Poseidon cut him off "You really want that _thing_ as your son? He is a disgrace, there is a reason I disowned him." This definitely wasn't the Poseidon I was used to, I was about to ask what was wrong with him, when Had- Dad gave me a look that told me he would explain later.

After that whole ordeal Nico and I shadow traveled to my old cabin so I could get my stuff into the Hades cabin, I dropped Thalia off at her cabin, I could tell that she wanted to talk to me about what had just happened, but she knew that it was a sensitive subject and didn't bring it up.

While we were moving my stuff from cabin two to cabin three(after the Hades cabin was built along with those of the minor gods they were all renumbered) I realized something "So, Nico, I guess that makes you my little brother" I said He laughed and said "Ya, I guess it does." After we got all of my stuff into our cabin, I decided to look around. The Hades cabin looks small on the outside, and when you go in all you see is a hallway with hellfire(black fire that never goes out and somehow still gives out light) torches along stone walls with paintings of the adventures of the various children of Hades(only the good ones) and at the end of the hallway was a staircase going down. Right as we got to the staircase, which was made from marble, Nico pointed at some pictures and said "These ones are new" I looked closely at them and realized that they were my various adventures, from recovering the master bolt, to defeating Kronos with Thalia.

After looking at all the pictures on the wall, Nico finally managed to drag me down the staircase to see the rest of the cabin. He led me along a hallway with several rooms and said "To the left are the boys' rooms and to the right are the girls' rooms. And before you ask, Yes, Dad gives each of us our own room unlike the other cabins were you all bunk together."

Nico led me through several more hallways until the last one led up to a giant arena with torches lighting up half and the other half being pitch dark. "This is where I will be teaching you all the powers you have now that you're a son of Hades." First Nico taught me how to shadow travel, which after several times running into walls, and several concussions, I was able to perfect, and Nico complemented me on being a quick learner. He then taught me how to summon and speak to the dead. I thought that it would be easy, but at first nothing happened, but then I felt a tug in my gut similar to when I used my water powers, and I summoned up a legion of undead soldiers. After that I worked on manipulating the earth and once I got a hang of that Nico told me that its time for bed, and that tomorrow we would be learning the last of my powers, manipulating shadows, and summoning hellfire.

The next morning, I woke up and went to the dining hall with Nico, but on the way we were stopped by dad (Ya, I call him dad he is technically my dad now so why not) "Hello sons" He said "Hey dad" we chorused. "Now, I came here to warn you that tensions between me and Poseidon and Zeus are rising, they have teamed up and I believe they are currently plotting against me, so you may want to avoid their children by the way." He was about to leave when he turned to me and said "Percy, you might want to talk to Thalia she cares about you son" and with that he was gone.

When I got to the dining hall I sat next to Thalia. "Do you want to talk about last night?" she asked me. I shrugged and said "There isn't much to talk about, but I'm happy that Hades adopted me, once you get to know him, he is really nice." After that me and Thalia ate in silence.

**~TIME SKIP 3 DAYS~**

Well, the past couple days have been uneventful. I have mastered my powers as a son of Hades, and Thalia have become official. The only problem with that is that technically Thalia isn't supposed to talk to me any more. Her dad and Poseidon have declared that none of their children are to come in contact with any children of Hades. The tensions are really high right now because yesterday Poseidon took riptide from me and that pissed dad off. Lately the Big Three have been going at it a lot, Zeus and Poseidon against my dad. If things keep going like this there might be war.

**~TIME SKIP 3 months(I know you're probably wondering what's going on with all of the time skips, but I am just transitioning to part 2 of the book)~**

Those assholes have done it. If they want war, they've got it. Zeus and Poseidon had Athena place false evidence of a conspiracy to overthrow Olympus on dad and now they've locked him and Nico away in a prison on Olympus. They would've gotten me too if Thalia hadn't saved me using her lightning travel (like shadow travel only she calls down lightning to transport us) Olympus is now at war. It is Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Dionysus on their side. On dad's side is Artemis(thanks to convincing from Annabeth), Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, and the minor gods. All the other gods are neutral. Annabeth and Thalia have both been disowned for going against their parents. Both were adopted by Artemis, they can shadow travel, command and talk to animals, and are both like a million times better in archery. We are currently developing a quest to go save dad and Nico. It will have to be me, Thalia, and Annabeth who goes because all of the gods and goddesses on our side are banned from Olympus, and Hephaestus made a magical barrier that kept all banned gods and goddesses off of Olympus.

**~TIME SKIP 1 week(Don't worry last one)~**

Today was them day of the quest, me, Thalia and Annabeth have just snuck into Olympus, and we are planning to sabotage their supplies, free my dad and Nico, and destroy the barrier which is running from Hephaestus' forge here on Olympus.

Right now we are in sight of the prison, me and Thalia are going to provide a distraction while Annabeth attempts to free dad and Nico. "Alright, Perce Annabeth is going to free them now, ready for a distraction?" Thalia asked me. "Yeah, Thals, I was thinking that if we don't make it I just want you to know that I lo…" "Don't say that, we will make it back with Hades and Nico so come on lets go" Thalia interrupted me.

We walked out into the middle of the hallway on Olympus and started destroying everything in sight. But, just minutes after we started all of the Olympians that weren't on our side flashed in, and they all had their weapons out. "Fools, we knew you have been planning to attack, our spies have informed us of it weeks ago" Zeus said, then after about a minute of everyone glaring at each other they all raised their weapons and pointed them at us. "Any last words?" Zeus asked us mockingly.

We flipped him off.

Then all of their weapons started to glow, and we heard someone scream no. The last things I remembered before blacking out was watching Annabeth disintegrate before my eyes, while being launched off of Olympus, holding on to Thalia as if my life depended on it. We spoke three last words to each other simultaneously before the darkness consumed us both. "I love you."

**Well, that chapter was a bitch to write, but I hope you liked it, though it was more of a filler chapter, well don't have much more to say, please review and sorry for the wait.**

**A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please read my other stories, It would mean a lot to me. I know that it's short, but its just a filler, I'm going to post a longer chapter hopefully by the end of the week.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO**

_Percy POV_

"Ohhhhh …Where am I?" I thought aloud while moaning after waking up in the middle of what looked to be an infirmary. I looked over to Thalia just as she woke up. We looked at each other reminiscing the events of our quest.

Only a few tears fell. The war had changed us. You lost so many people that you only spent a day of mourning when someone died. Thalia and I had it the worst. We were the leaders of our army, and even though we know that deaths are inevitable in a war, we still held ourselves responsible for every death. Every loved one lost. Every person who should have had a long life, getting it ripped away. War. All it is the deaths of people, losing their lives for a cause that many do not do. Yet, war should be respected, for there are those who go to war for the better good of others. They fight, and fight for us, defeat those with bad intents. Those making the world a better place. War. Something to be respected, and feared. War. The name we give to our endless struggle for peace, to dispell the evilness and corruptness of our world. War, peace is therefore unobtainable without, War. The result of the bad in the world, and the courageous and the brave getting rid of it to make the world a better place. Not for themselves, but for others. The selflessness of the soldiers who go out and protect our independence so that the lives of the children may have peace. War.

After Thalia and I had spent our time mourning for our dear friend Annabeth, we decided to find out where we were. We both got up and slowly made or way to the door, fearing what was on the other side.

We slowly pushed open the door, and a bright light engulfed us. We were inside of an elegant palace. The walls were made of a smooth white marble. Black banners with silver lining hang on the walls. On the floor was an expensive looking blood red rug with gold trimming, that had floral designs in gold on it, decorating the rug.

Between each column, were pieces of art from the different eras of the world. Ranging from Leonardo Da Vinci to Picasso. Underneath the various paintings were White sets of armor with red plumes on their helmets that stood up to seven feet tall,

We continued down the palace, unable to take in its eloquence. We finally reached a pair of large ebony doors with designs of several Ancient Greek stories. Some of the ones that stood at the most to me were the _Iliad _and Homer's _Odyssey._

Thalia and I then grabbed each others hands, and I gave hers a slight squeeze before slowly pushing open the doors.

"Welcome children, we have been waiting…"

**Read and Review, don't forget to read my other stories, and I will post another longer chapter, hopefully, by the end of the week. Also, what did you think of the short poem I added in there about war, I wrote it myself.**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I know that it was short, but it was just a filler leading up to this one.. Please read my other stories, It would mean a lot to me. Here's the chapter.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO**

_Last time…_

_We slowly pushed open the door, and a bright light engulfed us. We were inside of an elegant palace. The walls were made of a smooth white marble. Black banners with silver lining hang on the walls. On the floor was an expensive looking blood red rug with gold trimming, that had floral designs in gold on it, decorating the rug._

_Between each column, were pieces of art from the different eras of the world. Ranging from Leonardo Da Vinci to Picasso. Underneath the various paintings were White sets of armor with red plumes on their helmets that stood up to seven feet tall,_

_We continued down the palace, unable to take in its eloquence. We finally reached a pair of large ebony doors with designs of several Ancient Greek stories. Some of the ones that stood at the most to me were the Iliad and Homer's Odyssey._

_Thalia and I then grabbed each others hands, and I gave hers a slight squeeze before slowly pushing open the doors. A blinding light surrounded us._

"_Welcome children, we have been waiting…"_

**PERCY POV**

"Welcome children, we have been waiting" I heard a man with a deep, booming voice say . When the light finally cleared I was in front of a council of beings, in a throne room, that at first I thought it was modeled after Olympus, but then I felt the vibes that were being given off by the room were older, and I realized that Olympus was modeled after this room.

That being said, each of the beings in the room felt older than even the titans I've fought, and they seemed as powerful as all of the gods and titans put together. There was a little voice in the back of the mind calling me a dumbass and telling me that I should know who they were, but I couldn't remember hearing of any beings that were as powerful as them.

Eventually Thalia seemed to swallow her fear of the powerful beings and ask "Who are you, and What do you want with us?" The million dollar question for half-bloods in situations like our current one.

"Ah, straight to the point I see. Well, we are the Protogenoi, the first beings of the universe. The sons and daughters of Chaos. I am Ouranos leader of the Protogenoi council. As for what we want you for, we will each bless you in order to help you solve your little, ah shall we say dispute with the Olympians." said the newly named Ouranos.

"While your offer sounds enticing, we're demigods, and we know when a deal is too good to be true. So, what's the catch" I asked them. "Perseus, you are smarter than people give you credit for, yes there is a catch. If you want us to help you, you will have to help us with a threat that will be rising in the distant future, it is a threat to us and the entire universe and we would need your help." Ouranos answered me.

"What's the threat?" Thalia asked. Us not wanting to make the deal until we knew exactly what we would be dealing with. "We don't know, we have tried to see what it is several times but it is powerful enough to shield itself from our view. From what we can tell it appears to be in a prison made by our mother, Chaos. It should for another couple centuries, but we want you two to lead our armies against it." Ouranos replied.

Thalia looked at each other having a mental conversation about it. "We accept" we said simultaneously. "Okay then, brace yourself, we will also be making you immortal so this will be painful." Said a pale man that I somehow knew to be Tuataras**(A/N Spelling?)**.

Thalia and I then grasped each other's hand and nodded to show them that we were ready for it. They started chanting in a language that I knew was older than the gods. Then different colored beams shot out of their hands and hit us and I swear, we looked like freaking rainbows.

Then, they pain hit us. It was worse then holding the weight of the sky, while bathing in the River Styx, while being cut by Kronos' scythe, while being burnt, eaten, and buried alive, while listening to Justin Beaber, while bathing in pit scorpion venom, and while being electrocuted and drowned, and digested by a chimpanzee (Paul's brother's bachelor party looooooonnnnnggg story, maybe I'll tell you later) all at the same time.

But, the worst thing was, that despite all of the pain, you didn't lose consciousness. No, that would be too easy, instead we have to sit through unbearable pain. And during all of my rambling, I'm 99.9% sure that it has been at least an hour of. Oh, yeah you know how I said the worst thing wasn't being able to lose consciousness, well I was wrong, the real worst part of this is having to watch Thalia go through all the pain, whilst knowing that there is nothing I can do to make it go away.

Then, abruptly, the pain just went away, and I felt so drained that I fell down onto my knees, then just when I thought that something had gone wrong, I felt unimaginable power course through me.

Then, when I thought that it was all done, a voice came into my head. **Hello, Perseus** WTF!? I was about to ask the primordials about it when it spoke again **I wouldn't tell them about me, they'll destroy you. **Who are you and why are you in my fucking head!? **Language, Perseus, and as to who I am, you are my rebirth, just as your girlfriend is my wife's, If you want to find out my name, you will in due time, but I wouldn't tell anyone about me, because back in my time having voices in your head wasn't a good thing.** Ya, well its not good now.

My mental argument with the voice that claims to be me(wow I sound crazy **Yes, yes you do **SHUT UP **All right, all right I'm gonna take a nap now goodnight **good riddance) was broken up when Thalia shook me and said with worry in her voice "Percy are you okay? They just sent us back to Earth while you were zoning out." "Ya, I'm okay, where are we?" I asked "We're outside Mt. Olympus, the primordials told us that they weren't the real Zeus and Poseidon, they were actually Kronos and Oceanus. They've now captured all of the Olympians and demigods and are about to sentence them to Tuataras" she said the worry growing in her voice. "Well, I guess were about to kick the titans' asses and save the Olympian's again, now lets go I've got some unfinished business with Kronos" I said and we walked into the Empire State Building.

**Well, here's the update that you guys have been waiting for, I hope it meets your satisfaction. R&R Don't forget to read my other stories, I'm updating Birds of a feather next, then Guardian of the Hunt, then this again, that is the order of my updates. Till next time**

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back. I had writers block for what happens next in the story, so I'm sorry if it's not my best work, this one is going to be more of a filler chapter, but I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way there will only be about 3 or four more chapters till the end of the story, but don't worry, this will be a series of books. Ok, well right now I'm listening to the new Green Day album, !UNO! Which I highly recommend buying. Now on to the chapter.**

**-A**

'Percy's thoughts'

_Voice in Percy's head_

**CHAPTER 9**

Well, seems like Kronos has completely barricaded Olympus. We can sense some magic barrier around it, but we don't know what will happen if we pass through it. Right now were currently trying to find another way into Olympus that isn't barricaded off.

Now, your probably thinking, why are we even bothering to save the Olympians who betrayed us? Well, it's mainly because they also have the Olympians that are good up there along with dad and my brother, Nico.

_Percy? I'm booooooorrred _'Oh great it's you again' _What's that supposed to mean? _'Nothing, now will you shut up so I can help Thalia figure out how to get into Olympus' _Well have you tried walking in? _'Nooooooooooooooo that idea never crossed my mind' _Wow someone's cranky, I'm not going to talk to you until you apologize_

"Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted at me pulling me out of the mental conversation with the voice in my head that claims to be my past life. Wow, that sounded seriously fucked up.

"Yea Thals?" I responded, happy that the voice was gone. "Stop daydreaming and help me figure out a way to get in!" she yelled at me. "Why don't we send a test dummy into the barrier and see what it does" I asked suddenly as a brilliant idea came to my mind. "Okay, but what are we going to use as a test dummy?" Thalia asked. I just smirked and summoned a skeleton, which got electrocuted when it tried to pass the barrier.

Then, the skeleton shadow traveled inside (Dad taught me and Nico before he was captured how to give our skeletons that ability) and was perfectly fine. I then proceeded to shadow travel Thalia and I into the entrance to Olympus.

Thankfully the shadows concealed us because as soon as we got there, a dozen monsters went past us. They were patrolling for people trying to save the Olympians. After another patrol passed, we started timing. 1 minute. Not much time, but enough for us to make it safely to the other side.

After we had gotten about halfway to the throne room, the patrol schedule changed, and the amount that was in each group doubled. Now don't get me wrong, with our new powers, Thalia and I were about as powerful as a Primordial, but for a current mission, we needed stealth, because if Kronos finds out about us, then he could sentence the Olympians and demigods to Tartarus before we get there, and it would be to late.

So, now, here we were, sneaking through Olympus, a place where we were once welcomed as heroes, to save our family, half of which betrayed us. As Thalia and I got deeper and deeper into Mount Olympus, we realized just how bad Kronos had defeated the Olympians. Almost everything was in rubble.

All that wasn't destroyed were a few paintings, and a Hera statue that we found by the Throne room. For some reason, Thalia gave it a weary glare full of hatred for about ten full minutes before snapping her fingers and making lightning strike it and blow it up.** (A/N First to tell me why Thalia glares at THAT particular statue, gets to help me with the first chapter of the sequel)**

When Thalia made the statue blow up, I freaked out because I was certain that someone had to have heard it, but no alarms went off, no bad guy walked in doing the clichéd slow clapping thingy from the movies while laughing like a maniac, and no monsters jumped out or ran over to come and eat us.

We somehow, miraculously, had escaped detection, and had completed our stealth mission to the throne room to rescue the Olympians, and it all went of without a hitch. It was almost to good to be true.

That's because it was to good to be true. Just as we were about to go into the throne room, Oceanus appeared doing the slow clap movie thingy that I was talking about before. "Well children, I'm am quite honestly impressed that you to were able to get this far, I expected…" Oceanus drawled on about a bunch of random shit, but I wasn't listening, because as he was talking, millions of Drakons appeared surrounding us. But not just any Drakons, these were Lydian Drakons, which meant that no matter how hard we tried we would be unable to kill them.

Apparently Oceanus had finished his speech because he flashed away, and the Drakons started attacking us. Thalia and I, despite using our powers, were slowly being overwhelmed. While battling off the Drakons, Thalia and I had our final conversation.

"So, this is how it all ends, huh?" Thalia asked with an amused tone in her voice despite the situation we were currently in. I scoffed "Ya, I know, kinda ironic, that despite all the blessings we just received, in the end, they couldn't even save us" I replied.

There was a small pause in our conversation as Thalia and I were thrown into a wall by the claw of one of the Drakons. "Percy, I love you" The Drakons made sure there would be no escape this time. "I love you too Thalia" The Drakons raised there claws and opened their mouths. Thalia and I prepared for death.

**Well, on that happy note I think I'll end the chapter. There will probably be 2-3 more chapters left before the sequel. Also I have a poll on my profile that I would appreciate you guys voting on. Also please read my other stories too. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Au Revoir**

**-A**


	10. AN IMPORTANT

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, sorry. Sorry about the long wait, I understand if some of you are pissed at me. I would be too. I just wanted to ask you something.

Should I:

A.) Write the last chapter then just be done with this story

or

B.) Should I rewrite this story from the beginning

I would prefer option B, and I am letting you know that I did not, and will not abandon this story, It was my first story, and I will never abandon it. Please tell me what you think I should do. I will close the poll in about a week or so, or when I feel I have enough votes for one of the options. Leave your answer in a review. Au Revoir


End file.
